the_long_darkfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Архив обновлений
Это история обновлений, от самого первого (не считая выпуска игры), до самого последнего. 2018 Обновление 1.42 от 20 декабря 2018 года * Обновление 1.41 от 17 декабря 2018 года (Wintermute Redux) * Обновление 1.40 от 21 ноября 2018 года * В разделе "Дополнительно" появился пункт - "Свежие новости". Обновление 1.39 от 02 ноября 2018 года * Завершение мероприятий ивента 4 Days Of Night. Обновление 1.38 от 28 октября 2018 года (4 Days Of Night) * Обновление игры на период действия ивента 4 Days Of Night. Обновление 1.37 от 30 августа 2018 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предметы проваливались под текстуры. * Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к недоступности некоторых контейнеров. Обновление 1.36 от 27 августа 2018 года (баг-фикс) * Добавлено новое всплывающее предупреждение, чтобы игроки не могли случайно съесть сырое мясо или рыбу при выборе их из радиального меню. * Изменено время готовки, более близкое к значениям до обновления 1.33. * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки застревали в чаше на втором этаже Администрации турбазы. * Исправлены Буферные воспоминания, отсутствующие в опции изучения. * Добавлена новая справка по приготовлению мяса, чтобы повысить ясность в использовании сырого и приготовленного мяса в игре. * Удаление металлического осколка при открытии первого эпизода теперь происходит автоматически. * Исправлены некоторые случаи дикой природы, не использующие оптимальные пути при перемещении по миру. * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой нельзя было вставать из-за приседания в тоннеле или пещере. * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой травмированные медведи сбрасывали свой статус, когда игроки входили в помещение или перематывали время. * Исправлена невозможность скоротать время при приготовлении испорченного мяса. * Исправлен топор, который мгновенно разрушался при разбивании стола. * Верхний слот для напитков в радиальном меню больше не зарезервирован только для воды. * Котелок в инвентаре больше не будет падать на снег во время схватки с хищником. * Исправлены неточные времена крафта, когда осталось менее 2 часов, чтобы закончить Крафт предмета. * Исправлено таяние снега, не переходящее в кипение, если игрок покидает регион. * Исправлена ошибка с кипячением непитьевой воды. * Исправлена неправильно сфокусированная камера при разделке лося. * Исправлена ошибка, когда фиксированное количество воды в радиальном меню и рюкзаке не соответствовало. * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли отменить рыбалку в определенных сценариях. * Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к отсутствию опции масштабирования на карте при использовании контроллера Steam. * Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к несогласованности действий, которые игроки могли выполнять в снежном укрытии. * Исправлена невозможность размещения воды внутри пещер. * Отрегулировано пространство вокруг размещенных предметов, чтобы игроки могли расположить их ближе друг к другу. * Многочисленные исправления окружающей среды. * Многочисленные исправления в местах, где игроки могут застрять в игровом мире. * Исправлена недостающая текстура на элементе снаряжения для лески. * Исправлена графическая коррупция в Ледяной пещере Долины Тихой реки. * Исправлено неправильное затухание звука на экранах загрузки. * Исправлены отсутствующие звуковые эффекты, когда игрок страдает Растяжением связок лодыжки. * Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к воспроизведению звука дикой природы при выходе из здания. Обновление 1.35 от 27 июня 2018 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлен баг с отсутствующими текстурами на объектах в Долине Тихой реки. * Исправлен баг с невозможностью подняться к Дому лесника. * Увеличена громкость звуков во время приготовления. * Исправлен вылет игры при входе на подлокацию, где была оставлена кипятиться вода. Обновление 1.34 от 20 июня 2018 года (баг-фикс) * Обновлён глагол со смыслом "использовать", что бы более точно отображать активность персонажа. * При получении воды из снега и использовании "подождать до готовности", время будет проматываться до момента непитьевой воды, а не до момента, когда вода закипит. * Исправлено время, которое тратится на приготовление не полновесных порций еды. Т.е. 0.5 кг мяса будет готовиться вдвое быстрее, чем 1 кг.. * Хищники теперь не будут атаковать игрока при промотке времени, если только хищник не заметил вас до начала промотки. * Исправлена ошибка с отображением иконки клавиатуры Мака на PC версии. * Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая использовать пустые банки/котелок с 0% состоянием. * Исправлена ошибка с быстрым размещением при использовании Контроллера Стим. * Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая восстанавливать состояние сгоревшей еды (при возвращении её на варочную поверхность). * Исправлена ошибка с управлением на Маке (Невозможно было разместить что-либо через вторичный клик трекпада). * Исправлен баг со вторичным появлением туш уже убитых когда-то животных после обновления игры. * Исправлен баг с изменением активного монитора при смене разрешения. * Исправлен баг с недоступностью размещения, когда размещение прерывали из инвентаря. * Исправлен баг с дерганьем камеры при ходьбе с зажженным аварийным фонарем. * Исправлен баг, прерывающий рыбалку сразу после поимки первой рыбы. * В режиме выживания исправлен баг, когда стрела исчезала после выстрела ею. * В режиме выживания сделано много мелких улучшений окружающего мира в Долине Тихой реки. * В режиме выживания исправлено много мест в Долине Тихой реки, где персонаж мог застрять. * В режиме выживания исправлена прокрутка в записях Журнала. * В режиме выживания исправлено место, рядом с ближайшим к Уклонисту мостом в Отрадной долине, где персонаж мог застрять между скал. * В режиме истории исправлен баг с постоянной Клаустрофобией, если было загружено очень старое сохранение. * В режиме истории исправлен баг с ходьбой сидя в доме Зверолова во 2 эпизоде. * В режиме истории исправлен баг с невозможностью размещать предметы (спальник, аварийный фонарь и т.п.) в доме Зверолова во 2 эпизоде. Обновление 1.33 от 14 июня 2018 года (Осторожное пламя) - Общее - * Исправлена ошибка ворон, которые появлялись под землей. * Громкость заставки теперь соответствует настройкам звука в игре. * Обновлены переводы. * Исправлен баг с дублированием разрешений в настройках. * Исправлена ошибка с ограничением угла обзора (FOV) в 100 градусов. * Linux. Исправлена ошибка рендера освещения. * Linux. Исправлена ошибка в некоторых случаях отсутствующего звука. * Режим истории. Исправлена ошибка, при которой показывалась миниатюра от предыдущего сохранения. - Интерфейс - * Исправлена ошибка с неработоспособностью действий в инвентаре после переключения между контроллером и клавиатурой/мышью. * Улучшена отзывчивость ползунка разрешения экрана в настройках. * Исправлено кратковременное появление главного меню перед заставкой на Mac или при запуске игры в режиме DX9. * Исправлено отсутствующее название при просмотре карты в Милтоне. * Улучшено форматирование текста с описанием локаций. * Обновлена иконка альпинистских носков. * Шкалы основных состояний сделаны более информативными. * Улучшена читабельность текста "режим персонализации" в главном меню. * Исправлена ошибка отсутствующих или пересвеченных текстур при осмотре рыбы из холодильника/морозилки. * Исправлено отображение шерстяной повязки в окне раздевалки при наличии других аксессуаров. * Передвинута иконка сортировки в окне инвентаря. * Исправлены описания одежды на всех платформах. - Геймплей - * Исправлено зависание при первом открытии инвентаря. * Исправлена недоступность меню источников света, если единственный источник света в инвентаре — фонарик. * Изменен размер рыбы для работы с новой системой готовки. * Многие действия в интерфейсе объединены в один глагол — "Применить". * All Updated controller actions to support new Quick Placement feature. * Исправлена ошибка, когда полярное сияние не появляется корректно, если ждать/спать определенное время. * Добавлены поверхности для готовки. * Обновлен костер. * Исправлен интерфейс, который не всегда обновлялся после выполнения таких действий, как очистка воды. * Исправлен раздел Одежда, где характеристики не всегда обновлялись при смене одежды. * Исправлен сброс прогресса достижения "Жить с огорода" при употреблении чая Рейши или чая из шиповника. * Исправлено проваливание предметов через некоторые коврики. * Исправлено отсутствие звука при крафте трута из палок. * All Updated instant kill regions on cliff faces to be more forgiving in some locations. * Исправлен неверный текст при взаимодействии с горящим костром при сильном ветре. * Исправлен дисклеймер, который не соответствовал выбранному языку, если был выбран Нидерландский. * Игрок больше не может есть еду со статусом "разрушено" через меню осмотра. * Исправлено неубираемое предупреждение "Непрочный лёд", если игрок загружает сохранение, стоя на непрочном льду. * Исправлено заедание анимации медведя, если он вне поля зрения игрока. * Исправлено застревание игрока, когда его атакуют во время крафта. * Исправлен костер, дающий дополнительный уголь. * Исправлено появление дополнительной стрелы, если разделать тушу, а потом сохраниться и перезагрузиться. * Изменено расположение волка при поедании им туши лося. * Отрегулирована скорость звука стрельбы при выстреле из ружья в помещении. * Исправлено непреднамеренное движение, когда игрок использует круговое меню с помощью геймпада. * Исправлен перекос пятен крови после разделки туши. * Круговое меню теперь недоступно, когда в руках находится оглушённый кролик. * Топливо аварийного фонаря теперь представлено в галлонах, если выбрана британская система измерения. Ранее отображалось в унциях. * Mode Fixed Locations Discovered in the Stats screen to account for Regions with variable number of interiors due to ruined structures. * Многие локации были изменены для упрощения их обследования. * Исправлены редкие случаи, когда карта из Wintermute могла появится в режиме выживания. * Исправлено заедание лося в анимации бега, если он умер во время бега. * Исправлена невозможность разделать тушу волка, присутствующую изначально. * Исправлены следы от полета стрел, которые не исчезали в некоторых случаях. * Церковь убрана из требований для достижения "Дотошный картограф", поскольку вызывало неполадки со старыми сохранениями. * Исправлен баг, когда лось занимал боевую позу, если игрок держал источник света. * Mode Fixed wildlife resetting location after player transitions to a new Region/interior. * Исправлено застревание игрока, если он сохранился и загрузился на лестнице. * Исправлен куст у Маяка, с которым нельзя взаимодействовать. * Mode Improved Moose pathfinding when under trees. * Исправлена невозможность игрока сохраниться, если он во время прохождения Wintermute удалил все сохранения. * Исправлены некоторые локации, где медведь может застрять во время главы "Прихоть Джереми". * Исправлены отсутствующие текстуры у контейнеров-тайников. * Wintermute Fixed controller input registering during Episode One ending, resulting in UI popup. * Настройка автосохранения теперь доступна только при прохождении Wintermute. * Исправлен баг, из-за которого игрок не мог зайти в открытый бункер Хэнка без письма. * Исправлено пропадание туши оленя в начале первого эпизода, если взаимодействовать с ней, а потом сохраниться и перезагрузиться. * Исправлено появление иконки клаустрофобии в режиме истории несмотря на то, что получить клаустрофобию в режиме истории нельзя. * Mode Adjusted how Wildlife Flee chance is applied. * Mode Adjusted loot tables. - Окружающий мир - * Исправлены отсутствующие текстуры у сгоревшего факела при осмотре предмета. * Исправлен дым, "светящийся" ночью или в тумане. * Изменен размер держателя для ружья, чтобы лучше подходить под размер ружья. * Изменены многие расположения предметов. * Enviro Fixed numerous locations where objects clip into the environment. * Enviro Polish pass on all Regions. * Исправлены парящие сугробы. * Исправлены кусты, влезающие в деревья. * Enviro Fixed Climbing Rope texture not appearing correctly. * Исправлены растянутые текстуры на стволах упавших деревьев. * Исправлены многие локации, где игрок мог застрять. * Исправлены различные группы деревьев, которые не являлись твердыми. * Исправлены тросы, с которыми трудно взаимодействовать снизу. * Исправлены парящие кусты шиповника на Волчьей горе. * Enviro Fixed trees and bushes populating the same location in Desolation Point. * Исправлено влезание флага в домики у озера. * Удалены дополнительные окна на внешних сторонах некоторых домов. * Исправлены следы от рогов лося, которые появлялись растянутыми. * Во вступлении первого эпизода исправлено мерцание полярного сияния при его осмотре под определенными углами. Обновление 1.27 от 21 марта 2018 года (баг-фикс) * Многочисленные оптимизации графики для улучшения производительности; * Многочисленные оптимизации окружения; * Общая оптимизация; * Обновление API перепрограммированного контроллера для улучшения совместимости при использовании геймпада на PC/Mac; * Исправление нескольких старых вылетов игры; * Отключение крэш-репортов для моддированных игр (чтобы уменьшить количество нестандартных отчётов об ошибках). -Графика- * Отметки Лося (царапины на деревьях) теперь имеют правильный цвет и текстуры во всех регионах; * Исправлена проблема, когда игрок мог застрять, присев за стулом в офисе банка Милтона; * Добавлен значок Зарядной Станции на АЗС в Милтоне; * Звёздное небо теперь не видно при лёгком снегопаде; * Исправлена проблема, когда в пещере локации Железная Дорога Загадочного Озера появляется кучка снега; * Исправлена проблема с размерами туалетов на ГЭС; * Следы крови теперь отображаются правильно при разделке и четвертовании туш; * Исправлена проблема с некоторыми кустами шиповника, парящими над землёй в Горном Городке; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой следы могут быть искажены в снегу; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой не полностью видны модельки рук во время битвы с волком; * Исправлен разрыв в земле в Милтоне, недалеко от перехода на Загадочное Озеро; * Исправлена проблема с рельефом вблизи заваленного туннеля в Горном Городке, что препятствовало движению игрока; * Исправлена проблема, когда улучшения Ambient Occlusion не были заметны на мосту в Зоне Запустения; * Исправлена проблема с неправильной снежной поверхностью в пещере на Одинокой Топи; * Исправлена ошибка, с неправильным освещением трактора у Гаража; * Улучшено изображение снимков экрана в меню загрузки песочницы; * Улучшены текстуры дороги и моста в Зоне Запустения; * Вещи в Охотничьей Засидке около пещеры Алана в Загадочном Озере имеют теперь правильные текстуры; * Исправлена ошибка, когда был виден пробел в шее Джереми во время кат-сцен второго эпизода; * Исправлена ошибка с неправильным движением ружья в кат-сценах второго эпизода; * Исправлена ошибка с неправильным отображением текстуры на ключе Рыбацкого барака; -Геймплей и интерфейс- * Добавлены иконки интерфейса одежды и инструменты на нажатие R3 на геймпадах; * Удалено перекрестье визирных нитей во время прицеливания из лука; * Иконка Первой Помощи больше не пропадает с экрана во время готовки или топления снега; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой были видны ужасные движения рук от первого лица, во время открытия инвентаря со включенным фонариком; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой отображалась неверная информация во время подъёма или спуска на тросе; * Предметы одежды теперь правильно отображают текстуры в плохом состоянии; * Улучшено размещение щеток в окружении; * Исправлена ошибка, когда двойные нажатия происходили со Стим Контроллером при открытиии инвентаря; * Исправлена возможность карабкаться на скользкие объекты, на которые игрок не должен карабкаться; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой у игрока появлялась Клаустрофобия в сюжете. Клаустрофобия теперь отключена во всех режимах сложности сюжета; * Исправлена проблема с сохранением достижения "Дотошный картограф"; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой иконка Каменной Церкви не отображалась на карте; * Удалены триггеры смерти на утесе над водоёмом в Милтоне; * Исправлена ошибка, которая мешала игрокам собирать некоторые сучья в игре; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой ранец из лосиной шкуры не отображал правильно бонус, если в игре была выбрана Имперская система единиц; * Упрощено занесение в карту входов Угольную Шахту "Пыльные Холмы" в Прибрежном шоссе и Отрадной Долине; * Теперь при выборе локации в новой игре по умолчанию будет стоять последняя локация, в которой загрузился игрок; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой не отображалось сообщение о переходе с Милтона на Одинокую Топь; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой интерфейс во время сбора иногда по умолчанию выбирал "Собрать все"; * Исправлена ошибка, когда ферма "Райские луга" могла быть открытой изначально; * Исправлена ошибка, когда некоторые инструменты спавнились неправильно на Незваном Госте и на Персонализированной сложностях; * Игроки больше не могут продолжать крафтить вещи, когда одна спичка сгорает; * Исправлена ошибка, когда субтитры оставались на экране после того, как персонаж закончит говорить; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой стаи ворон кружили не над трупом; * Исправлено несколько ошибок, блокирующих прогресс в первых миссиях первого эпизода; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой озвучки субтитров отсуствовали после перенесенного падения; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой вода в инвентаре была неправильно посчитана и мешала готовке кофе и чая; * Суп Серой Матери больше не остается горячим на очень длительное время, когда добавлен в инвентарь игрока; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой усталость неправильно рассчитывается во время подъема на тросе; * Игроки больше не могут надеть плащ Джереми во Втором Эпизоде; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой текст мог мерцать во время диалогов о доверии с Джереми во Втором эпизоде; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой из трубы сарая Зверолова не шел дым, даже если огонь горел; * Исправлена ошибка во втором эпизоде «Выстрелы с Озера», при которой метка миссии не отображалась корректно по ее завершении; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой сообщение об ошибке «Не удалось загрузить игру с предыдущего сохранения» могло появиться неправильно в Первом эпизоде, заставляя игрока вернуться в главное меню; * Улучшен отклик интерфейса во время попытки открыть пустые секции в Журнале; * Игроки теперь могут передавать вещи не по одной штуке Серой Матери во время взаимодействий Доверия; * Изменено местонахождение аптечки в начале Первого Эпизода, чтобы игрокам было проще ее заметить; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой Мафусаил мог появиться в неправильное время во Втором Эпизоде; * Добавлен контейнер для вещей игрока в Доме Серой Матери и Домике Джереми. Использование этих контейнеров никак не повлияет на уровень доверия обоих; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой задания миссий с предыдущих игр могли появиться у игрока в начале Первого Эпизода; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой неправильный интерфейс отображался, когда игроки пытались создать новое сохранение игры; * Исправлена ошибка с Ружьем, которое иногда не работало во Втором Эпизоде во время миссии «Прихоть Джереми»; * Улучшен вид от первого лица, чтобы было проще взаимодействовать с Металлическим Обломком в начале Первого Эпизода; * Исправлена ошибка, при которой разрушающиеся планки в верхней Плотине могли помешать игрокам завершить Второй Эпизод. -Аудио- * Исправлена проблема, когда возникало сильное эхо при нахождении на улице; * Стрельба из винтовки в помещении больше не влияет на звук и скорость передачи голоса; * Исправлена проблема, когда наружное звуковое эхо можно было услышать внутри охотничьей засидки на Разрушенной Железной Дороге; * Исправлена проблема, когда в пещерах можно было слышать эхо, даже когда звуковое сопровождение было отключено; * Прогулка по замёрзшей реке возле Милтона теперь сопровождается правильными звуковыми эффектами; * Исправлена проблема с неправильным воспроизведением звука при крафте трута из бумажных материалов; * Исправлена проблема, когда падение могло вызвать передачу несинхронизированного звука; * Исправлена проблема, когда звуки изучения не воспроизводились так как нужно; * Улучшен звук выстрела в кат-сцене с Серой Матерью. -Синематика- * Исправлена проблема с фризами кат-сцен в конце Эпизода 1, что стопорило игру; * Улучшено расположение персонажа Метис в кат-сцене второго эпизода; * Улучшено расположение персонажа Джереми и синхронизация звука в кат-сцене второго эпизода; * Исправлена проблема, вызывающая неправильный поворот камеры во время кинематографических сцен; * Исправлена проблема с отсутствием синхронизации между звуковыми и визуальными эффектами во время ходьбы и падения Уилла Эпизоде 2; * Исправлена проблема, вызывающая исчезновение Уилла и Джереми из первой кат-сцены эпизода 2 и пропуск введения; * Исправлена проблема с некорректно появляющимся стулом во время сцены с Серой Матерью. -Освещение- * Исправлена проблема, когда внутреннее освещение создавало неправильные тени. -Устранение конфликтов- * Устранены случаи застревания игрока в заборе в Горном Городке; * Устранены конфликты с мостом, ведущим на ферму "Райские луга"; * Исправлена проблема, когда медведи могли застревать на льду в Зоне Запустения; * Устранена проблема конфликта игрока и местности при ходьбе по Китобойной станции и приближению к Маяку на Зоне Запустения; * Устранён конфликт, из-за которого Вилл мог частично проходить скозь кресло Серой Матери. -Общие исправления- * Вороны больше не будут летать слишком низко и исчезать в земле при изменениях погоды; * Приседание возле туши медведя больше не позволит игрокам перемещаться внутри её; * Исправлена проблема, когда эффект брызг крови мог казаться слишком ярким против снега; * Исправлена проблема, когда данные о Локации и Регионе могли неправильно отображаться в меню загрузки; * Исправлена проблема, когда волки находились в неправильном положении при поедании туш; * Добавлена неспавновая область в доках Рыбацкого лагеря на Прибрежном Шоссе, чтобы не допустить попадания волков в ловушку; * Исправлено положение банки с содовой в Горном Городке, чтобы её можно было достать; * Исправлена проблема, когда разные двери неправильно отображали значок «Закрыто» при осмотре; * Улучшено положение камеры при разделке туши Лося; * Закрыт непредусмотренный выход из Милтонского водоёма в Горном Городке; * Исправленно появление волков на крыше АЗС; * “Доступность общих ресурсов» в пользовательской панели инструментов теперь более точно отражает соответствующий уровень ресурсов в каждом режиме, то есть если он установлен на «Низкий», то не будут появляться Охотничьи ножи на Незванном Госте; * Исправлена проблема, когда игроки могли, присев, ходить по дереву в обучающей миссии Эпизода 1; * Исправлена проблема с анимацией кормёжки волка на ферме Райские Луга в Эпизоде 1; * Исправлена проблема, когда информация о регионе появлялась в неправильное время при выходе из помещений; * Исправлены несколько проблем, которые могли блокировать прогресс прохождения миссии с Серой Матерью в эпизоде 1; * Улучшено положение камеры при взаимодействии с чемоданчиком Астрид в начале Эпизода 1; * Добавлена десятичная точка в количестве оленьего мяса в рюкзаке в Эпизоде 2, добавив ясности в завершение миссии «Школа Выживания»; * Удалён кушающий волк из Одинокой Топи, что не должно повлиять на Аврору; * Исправлена проблема с ошибкой, появляющейся при наступлении 5-го дня в Эпизоде 1; * Игроки больше не смогут ставить фонарь на голову Серой Матери; * Исправлена проблема. когда предметы инвентаря могли пропасть после отмены диалога Доверия с Серой Матерью; * Исправлена проблема с иконками, которые иногда не отображались на карте в Эпизоде 1; * Исправлена проблема, когда игрок иногда оказывался стоящим на стуле после диалога с Серой Матерью; * Исправлена проблема с мышью, в результате которой загружались ручные сохранения в меню сэйвов Режима Истории; * Добавлен плавный переход к чёрному экрану в кат-сцене в конце Эпизода 2 в Доме Джереми, чтобы избежать потенциального прерывания геймплея. 2017 Обновление 1.21 от 21 декабря 2017 года * Исправлена проблема с неправильной анимацией рук при сборе. * В режиме истории обновлён текст описания уровня Зеленый выживший; хищники теперь менее смертоносны на этой сложности, но по-прежнему могут атаковать даже если их не спровоцировали. * В режиме выживания исправлена проблема с исчезновением предметов после разрывания одеяла на ткань в Доме в Милтоне. * В режиме выживания исправлена проблема, когда сложенные в помещениях вещи могли дублироваться и могли появляться больше чем в одном месте сразу. Это применимо для: Домиков на озере, Рыбацких Будок, дома на Острове Рогатого Зайца, Дома на перекрёстке в Отрадной Долине. Обратите внимание, что это исправление будет действительно только для новых игр, созданных на версии 1.21 и позже. * В режиме выживания устранена проблема, при которой значок карты мог автоматически появляться на определённых локациях при входе в них (н-р Церковь в Зоне Запустения), а не посредством рисования карты угольком, результатом чего было то, что они не засчитывались для достижения «Дотошный Картограф». * В режиме выживания исправлена проблема, когда вещи, оставленные в одном месте, могли появляться в другом. Это такие подлокации, как: Дом Фермера, подвал Дома Фермера, ГЭС, трейлеры на ГЭС. Это исправление применится ко всем уже созданным играм. Обновление 1.19 от 16 декабря 2017 года * В режиме выживания исправлено достижение "Дотошный картограф". Возможно, что для получения этого достижения вам потребуется зарисовать еще раз любое место на каждой локации. * В режиме выживания исправлен баг с пропаданием лута в Фермерском доме Отрадной долины (а так же в других местах, о которых не было сообщено). Пропавший лут должен появиться на старых местах.. * В режиме истории исправлен баг, когда персонаж мог получить второй раз повреждения от крушения, которые невозможно было вылечить. Это происходило из-за конфликта между сохранениями чек-пойнта и сохранениями, сделанными вручную. * Исправлены вылеты на 32-битной ОС Windows XP. * Исправлен вылет при смене разрешения экрана на системах с DirectX 9. Обновление 1.17 от 9 декабря 2017 года * Исправлен баг, когда некоторые локализованные строки не использовались игрой. * Исправлен баг, когда на режиме сложности "персональный" некоторые внутренние помещения дублировались, вплоть до повторяющегося лута в одних и тех же местах. * Исправлен баг с заглавными буквами на режиме сложности "персональный". * Исправлен баг, когда Антибиотики не лечили от Инфекции. * Исправлен баг, когда вся пойманная рыба весила одинаково. * Исправлен баг, когда некоторые настройки не отображались при попытке модификации настроек одного из основных уровней сложности. * Исправлен баг, когда невозможно было выбрать активные значки на режиме сложности "персональный". Обратите внимание, что прогресс значков не будет учитываться при игре на этом режиме сложности. Обновление 1.16 от 8 декабря 2017 года (Суровый страж) * Добавлено животное Лось во все локации режима выживания. * Добавлена болезнь Сломанное ребро. * Добавлены предметы Плащ из лосиной шкуры и Сумка из лосиной шкуры. * Милтон теперь доступен в режиме выживания со своей персональной схемой размещения лута и животных. * Внедрена новая система сохранений для режима истории (WINTERMUTE). * Добавлены уровни сложности для режима истории: Выживший-новичок, Способный выживший, Матерый выживший. * Добавлен новый режим Персональный (Набор инструментов) в режиме выживания. * Вес одежды, надетой на персонажа теперь вычисляется по новой схеме. * Добавлено освещение (фонари) на все локации; они работают только во время Северного сияния. * Ресурсы игры очищены от неиспользуемых текстур. * Проведена оптимизация графики для увеличения быстродействия. * Уменьшена прозрачность выдыхаемого воздуха в ночное время. * Добавлены украшения в район Гаража на Прибрежном шоссе. * Добавлены украшения в районе Сельского распутья. * В режиме истории добавлена недостающая текстура стула в роликах. * Исправлены летающие кости в берлоге медведя на Одинокой топи. * Исправлен летающий деревянный объект в Милтоне. * Исправлено движение солнца так, чтобы оно на всех локациях вставало на востоке садилось на западе. * Произведена общая очистка зон, которые недоступны для игрока. * В режиме выживания исправлена ошибка, не позволяющая взять некоторый лут в турбинной ГЭС "Картер". * В режиме выживания исправлена ошибка, не позволяющая взять некоторый лут из под кровати Гаража на Прибрежном шоссе. * В режиме выживания исправлена ошибка, не позволяющая взять некоторый лут из Пещеры в Милтоне. * В режиме выживания изменена схема лута для Железной дороги Загадочного озера. * В режиме выживания исправлен один из неактивных контейнеров в подвале Охотничьего домика. * В режиме выживания исправлены недостающие контейнеры и трупы/туши на Железной дороге Загадочного озера. * В режиме истории исправлено зависание прогресса, связанное с поленницей и фонариком в Охотничьем домике. * В режиме выживания Милтон теперь доступен с Одинокой топи и с Загадочного озера. * В режиме истории исправлен отсутствующий перевод для побочного квеста "Выстрелы с озера". * В режиме истории текущий прогресс эпизода (% завершено) теперь показывается во время просмотра информации о сохранении. * В режиме выживания исправлен баг, когда на Прибрежном шоссе игрок мог забраться в наполовину скрытую под снегом машину. * В режиме выживания изменен интерфейс для отображения перевеса и для "повышенной грузоподъемности" персонажа (когда надета сумка). * В режиме выживания внесены изменения схемы лута после добавления украшений. * В режиме истории и выживания добавлено количество одинаковых болезней/невзгод в интерфейс лечения. * В режиме истории и выживания исправлены некоторые несоответствия в интерфейсе, которые позволяли отменить некоторые действия, хотя этого функционала не предусматривалось. * В режиме истории добавлена проверка, чтобы Старый Медведь больше не застревал при прохождении основного задания "Прихоть Джереми". * В режиме истории и выживания время четвертования туши оленя уменьшено до одного часа. * В режиме истории после завершения основного задания "Прихоть Джереми" Северное сияние теперь будет появляться более часто. * В режиме истории и выживания бамперами контроллера (LB/RB) теперь можно переключаться между интерфейсами сбора и четвертования. * В режиме истории и выживания исправлен баг с Аварийным фонарем. Если он был экипирован во время нападения, то он автоматически убирался в рюкзак не потушенным и расходовал масло. Теперь зажженные фонари будут выпадать из рук в начале схватки. * В режиме истории исправлен баг, когда возвращенные предметы из интерфейса повышения Доверия некорректно отображались в инвентаре. * В режиме истории и выживания исправлен баг, когда камера оказывалась внутри туши медведя во время разделки туши. * В режиме истории исправлен баг, когда персонаж не получал никакого урона, стоя в костре рядом с Серой матерью. * В режиме выживания исправлены некоторые настройки для Незваного гостя, которые соответствовали уровню сложности Сталкер. Теперь НГ стал более сложным для выживания. * В режиме истории и выживания исправлены некоторые баги системы драк, которые приводили к потере управления персонажем. * Исправлены некоторые элементы интерфейса звука. * В режиме истории исправлен баг, когда звук горящего факела раздавался и в роликах, если его уже держали в руках. * Исправлено срабатывание триггера, воспроизводящее фразу "night is coming" (и подобные), чтобы фраза произносилась еще до того, как наступят сумерки. * Изменена частота появления фоновой музыки при исследовании Волчьей горы. * Произведены общие улучшения звуков в доме Серой матери (Милтон), Почтовом отделении (Милтон) и Охотничьем домике (ЖДЗО). * В режиме истории и выживания обновлена навигационная сетка (navmesh). * Игра теперь автоматически распознает и включает Польский или Итальянский языки, основываясь на настройках системы. * В режиме выживания добавлено еще одно описание к Куче камней. Некоторым пользователям Linux, возможно, потребуется установить SDL2 вручную. Это можно сделать выполнив в терминале команду 'sudo apt-get install libsdl2-2.0-0'. Обновление 1.15 от 17 сентября 2017 года * Исправлен баг, когда невозможно было во внутриигровом меню выполнять некоторые действия, используя мышь. * Исправлен баг, когда невозможно было подняться по тросу на Железной дороге Загадочного озера. * Исправлен баг, когда можно было выйти за текстуры на ГЭС. Обновление 1.14 от 14 сентября 2017 года * Исправлен экран перехода ко второму эпизоду, если титры в первом эпизоде были просмотрены или пропущены. * Эпизод 2: Исправлен баг, который не позволял корректно запустить побочный квест тайник с факелами Джереми. * Эпизод 2: Исправлен баг, во время которого Старый медведь не переходил к следующей контрольной точке во время выполнения задания "Прихоть Джереми". * Эпизод 2: Исправлен баг, когда Домики у Озера можно было открыть неправильным ключом. * Эпизод 2 и Режим выживания: Добавлено место для альпинизма на Железной дороге Загадочного озера. Спуститься можно к реке. * Режим выживания: Северное сияние будет появляться более редко. * Режим выживания: Исправлен баг с дублированием предметов в трейлерах. * Добавлена прокрутка в журнал, если текст не помещается на экране. * Исправлено управление геймпада во время просмотра записей журнала. * Исправлен баг, когда нажатие на кнопку назад возвращало игрока в главное меню вместо предыдущего экрана во время просмотра записей журнала. * Исправлен баг, когда Кучки камней и Предметы коллекционирования не сохранялись в журнал после смерти. * Исправлен баг, когда активная зона фонарика была непропорционально большой. * Исправлен баг, когда вместо английского текста спонсоров отображалось "N/A"; этот текст останется непереведенным на другие языки. * Исправлен баг с клонированием медведя в испытании "Добыча: часть 2". * Исправлен баг с дублированием ножа Джереми во втором эпизоде. * Исправлен баг, позволявший преодолеть разрушенный мост на локации Железная дорога Загадочного озера. Обновление 1.12 от 24 августа 2017 года * Исправлен баг, который не позволял выполнить корректно побочный квест "Выстрелы с озера". * Некоторые общие исправления анимации. * Добавлено уточнение к миссии "Школа выживания: съедобные растения" — растения требуется сложить в ящик у входа в дом Джереми. * Исправлена анимация Сигнального пистолета. * Оптимизация использования игрой памяти. * Исправлен баг, когда один контейнер в Охотничьем домике был доступен для взаимодействия, хотя на самом деле с ним взаимодействовать нельзя. * Исправлен баг с дублированием опций диалогов доверия у Серой матери. * Исправлен баг, когда схема фонаря была не разблокирована при запуске нового второго эпизода (без продолжения прохождения с первого эпизода). * Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог вернуться в Милтон после выполнения первого эпизода игры. Обновление 1.10 от 17 августа 2017 года * Линукс. Исправлен баг, когда эффекты пост-обработки изображения не отображались нормально на средних или высоких настройках графики. * Линукс. Исправлен баг, когда видео проигрывалось некорректно. * Исправлен баг с отсутствием тайника с факелами Джереми. Этот баг не позволял получить одно из достижений. * Исправлено несколько опечаток в диалогах Доверия. * Оптимизация использования игрой памяти. * Исправлен баг, когда музыку из режима выживания можно было услышать в режиме истории. * Исправлен баг, когда Джереми становился неанимированным после задания "Прихоть Джереми". * Исправлен баг, когда снежное укрытие оставалось заблокированным даже после выполнения задания по Доверию. * Исправлен баг, когда анимация Муфасаила не проигрывалась в задании "Воскресшая надежда". * Исправлен баг, когда ломалось ружьё, если его перезаряжать во время перехода в другое место с загрузкой. * Исправлен баг в режиме выживания, когда при игре за мужского персонажа произносились женские реплики. * Исправлен баг с проигрыванием нескольких лишних звуков после схватки с медведем. Обновление 1.08 от 12 августа 2017 года * Оптимизация памяти и производительности. * Исправлен баг, когда Мафусаил при некоторых обстоятельствах не активировался во втором эпизоде. * Исправлен баг с побочным квестом "Бункер Хэнка" во втором эпизоде. * Исправлены общие ошибки роликов. * Исправлена ошибка с телепортированием игроков после выхода из одинокого домика на озере. * Исправлена ошибка с застреванием игроков в первом задании Серой Матери (достать топлива). * Исправлено дрожжание текста в некоторых сценах. * Снижены значения еды и топлива, которые требуется добыть для Серой Матери в 1м эпизоде. * Исправлены вылеты камеры во время альпинизма и сбора, если FOV был установлен более 90 градусов. * Исправлено много досадных ошибок во многих частях проекта. * Исправлена ошибка, когда яркий свет фонарика был неэффективен против волков во время Северного сияния. * Исправлен вечно жующий волк в Милтоне. * Исправлен редкий баг, когда игрок мог застрять в последовательности диалога. * Исправлен накладывающийся текст в интерфейсе доверия во время отдачи предметов. Обновление 1.07 от 10 августа 2017 года * Исправлен баг с застреванием персонажа после падения с троса в первом эпизоде. * Немного исправлен интерфейс выбора эпизода. * Исправлена ошибка вероятности появления северного сияния в режиме выживания. Теперь они будут гарантированно появляться. * Настроена сложность волков в первом эпизоде.Теперь схватки будут немного проще для новых игроков. * Исправлена прыгающая камера в некоторых роликах первого эпизода. * Исправлены скрипты в главе "Починил ружье?", которые могли привести к логическим проблемам. * Исправлена ошибка, когда ухо старого медведя не появлялось при определенных обстоятельствах. * Исправлена ошибка с текстурами Маккензи, которые торчали через стул в роликах первого эпизода. * Исправлены ошибки с отсутствием перевода для некоторых строк, описывающих Знания о Милтоне. * Исправлен баг с невозможностью взятия шкуры медведя в главе Школа выживания. * Исправлен баг с отсутствующей запиской, содержащей код к бункеру Хэнка. Обновление 1.04 от 5 августа 2017 года * Исправлен баг, когда требуемое для прохода сквозь дамбу Сияние не появлялось во втором эпизоде после выполнения задания по убийству медведя. Обновление 1.03 от 4 августа 2017 года * Настроен антисептик так, что одной дозы хватит для лечения Риска Инфекции. * Исправлен отсутствующий звук при подъеме кофра Астрид в 4 дне 1 эпизода. * Добавлены дополнительные чек-пойнты в 1м и 2м эпизоде. * Исправления кинематики. * Оптимизация быстродействия и использования памяти. Обновление 1.02 от 4 августа 2017 года * Исправлен баг с исчезновением квестового лута после перезагрузки чек-пойнта. * Исправлена схватка с медведем. * Исправлен баг, когда в первом эпизоде игрок мог проснуться прямо посередине костра. * Оптимизация памяти. Теперь системы с малом объемом памяти не будут вылетать. * Добавлены некоторые инструменты в Милтоне. * Исправлен баг, когда AI волка некорректно убегал при броске в него зажженным факелом, фонарем или камнем. * Исправлен баг с отсутствием специальной музыки в режиме истории. * Исправлен баг в задаче 3го дня. Теперь учитывается не текущая длительность костра, а общая. Т.е. сколько горел+текущая длительность. * Исправлен баг, когда разблокированные чертежи могли быть перенесены в новую игру. * Исправлен баг, когда обучение про здоровье отображалось после каждой смерти. * Добавлены недостающие субтитры. * Исправлен баг, когда маркер не обновлялся на карте после получения сигнального пистолета в задаче "Свет в ночи". * Исправлен баг, когда маркер задачи "Следы Астрид" появлялся во время задач от Серой Матери. * Исправлен висящий в воздухе костер в Милтоне. * Исправлен баг, когда звуки поедания волком мяса воспроизводились без самого волка. * Исправлен баг, когда анимация поедания волком продолжалась даже когда он поворачивался и рычал на игрока. * Исправлен баг, когда волки не переходили в режим "Удерживать позицию" при приближению к факелу или фонарю. * Исправлен баг с отображением иконок для некоторых областей, где можно найти камни. * Исправлен баг с застреванием в геометрии Милтона. Обновление 1.01 от 4 августа 2017 года * Добавлен перевод для диалогов, связанных с доверием. * Исправлены проблемы запуска на некоторых системах, использующих DirectX 9. * Исправлен баг с исчезновением некоторых книг после их выкладывания из книги. * Улучшена система чек-пойнтов, чтобы не испортить прохождение при малом здоровье. * После того, как игрок загружается после смерти, он получает бонус к восстановлению здоровья. * В первом эпизоде, в первой пещере добавлен спальник. * В первом эпизоде убрано требование выпить чай из шиповника. Теперь это дополнительная задача. * Исправлен баг с исчезновением набора для чистки ружья после перезагрузки сохранения. * Исправлена территория возле области парка для занятий скалолазанием в Милтоне. * Исправлены многочисленные баги с пропаданием звука. * Исправлено мерцание в кат-сценах на системах, использующих OpenGL (на Mac и Linux). * Исправлен баг с блокировкой управления, когда одновременно бросался камень и брался кролик. * Исправлен баг с висящим в воздухе ожерельем во время разговора с Серой Матерью. * Общие исправления кинематики. * Исправлена проблема с прокруткой при передаче предметов NPC * Исправлены шейдеры объектов. Теперь объект стал иметь корректный цвет под декалями. * Исправлен баг, когда проигрывалась музыка через радио без Сияния. Обновление 1.0 от 1 августа 2017 года * Вышел режим истории Обновление 426 от 15 июня 2017 года (баг-фикс) Исправления вылетов: * Исправлены вылеты при попадании рейкаста пули в объекты. * Исправлены вылеты при быстрых повторяющихся нажатиях при броске факела или фонаря. * Исправлены вылеты при осмотре предметов в инвентаре. Изменения: * Добавлена повязка в стартовый набор предметов на испытании Добыча часть 1. * Обновлены изображения при сборе для старого висящего мха, а также для соответствующей повязки. * Добавлен перевод строк, добавленных в 424 версии. Правки багов: * Исправлен баг с невозможностью закрыть всплывающее окно об ошибке сохранения при игре на геймпаде. * Исправлен баг с невозможностью просмотреть в сохраненных Журналах записей, навыков или предметов коллекционирования. * Исправлен баг, когда игра не воспринимала разрешение через ключ командной строки. Это исправление позволит некоторым игрокам запустить игру с поддержкой multiscreen. * Исправлен баг, когда невозможно переназначить клавишу при наведенном на поле курсоре мыши. * Исправлен баг с невозможностью выполнять некоторые действия с помощью контроллера Steam. * Исправлен баг, когда показывались значки всех уровней сложности на экране статистики после смерти. * Исправлен баг, когда уже открытый интерфейс лечения не обновлялся после получения или лечения болезни. * Исправлен баг, когда на иконках не отображались проценты для рисков переохлаждения и обморожения. * Исправлен баг, с выбором женского персонажа при подсвеченном мужском персонаже. * Исправлен баг, когда значки у голода или жажды показывали неверное направление. * Исправлен баг с мерцанием курсора мыши при открытии банки в интерфейсе костра. * Исправлен баг с исчезанием индикатора дня и ночи в окне статуса. * Исправлен баг с движением индикатора дня и ночи во время сбора. * Исправлен баг с исчезновением фонового размытия в интерфейсе сбора при его отмене. * Исправлен баг с переключением камеры при нажатии LS на геймпаде в интерфейсе четвертования. * Исправлен баг с отображением недоступных опций сбора в интерфейсе четвертования. * Исправлен баг рассинхронизации рук и аварийного фонаря в режиме от первого лица. * Исправлен баг с некорректной подсветкой некоторых деревьев (было наиболее заметно ночью). * Исправлена навигация с помощью геймпада по интерфейсу одежды (гардероба). * Исправлен баг, когда кнопка выход на экране смерти имела темный цвет. * Исправлен баг, когда запрещающие иконки перекрывали интерфейс кругового меню в полноэкранном режиме. * Исправлен баг, когда звук прокрутки проигрывался без необходимости в интерфейса крафта и одежды. * Исправлен баг, когда аварийный фонарь нельзя было взять в руки после выхода из кругового меню. * Заменено управление для верхнего уровня в меню костра (LB/RB заменены на LT/RT). Обновление 423 от 8 июня 2017 года (Точный картограф) * Улучшен интерфейс. Т.е. все экраны, кнопки, значки на экране и т.п. были заменены на другие. Новый интерфейс сделан более эстетичным и скорей всего останется почти таким же до релиза. * Изменен тип взаимодействия с объектами. По-умолчанию, теперь для взаимодействия надо нажать ЛКМ и удерживать её. Но для людей с различными заболеваниями был добавлен параметр в меню, позволяющий взаимодействовать по старому — т.е. по щелчку; * Была обновлена система сохранений. Все сохранения от ранних версий исчезнут. Сохранения от 423 версии могут быть загружены после релиза; * Добавлена система карт. Древесный уголь можно собрать из костров. На карту наносится только то, что вы видите с текущего места. Картография добавлена в круговое меню; * Добавлен функционал четвертования туш для всех животных, кроме кроликов. В дополнение к старой системе сбора, вы сможете "четвертовать" тушу в мешки с мясом, которые позволят их транспортировать в более удобное место для дальнейшей разделки. Кроликов же можно брать целиком; * Система запаха и новый значок на экране. Чем больше заполнена шкала запаха, тем сильнее вами будут интересоваться хищники. В первую очередь на запах влияет кровь (ваша или с туш животных); * Визуальные изменения. Были обновлены: освещение, освещение в помещениях, цвет тумана и дальность отрисовки в тумане. Теперь станет немного легче ориентироваться в тумане. Работа над освещением не закончена и будет продолжаться до релиза; * Обновлены модели рук для ружья, лука, сигнального пистолета, шприца первой помощи и всех источников света; * Факелы и фонари снова стали доступны для броска. Зажженные факелы или фонари при броске (точнее при падении на землю после броска) отпугивают волков; * Добавлены камни и механика бросания. При попадании камнем в кролика, его можно оглушить. Взяв оглушенного кролика в руки вы можете либо убить его, либо отпустить. Бросая камни можно отпугнуть волка, но только если вам очень повезет; * При рукопашной схватке с волком теперь доступно меню выбора инструмента, которое разделено на несколько категорий — отпугнуть, защититься от повреждений или убить; * Медицина. Вы можете лечить болезни или невзгоды прямо из кругового меню. В игре больше нет предустановленных наборов, как лечить ту или иную болезнь. Повязка из мха теперь лечит только Риск заражения (но не потерю крови), но зато не требует обычной повязки при изготовлении; * Оптимизация. Мы обновили движок Unity несколько раз и улучшили производительность; * Для Win/Mac/Linux мы добавили больше графических настроек, чтобы более гибко настроить игру; * В игру добавлена поддержка джойстиков PS4; * Крафт вне верстаков переехал в журнал. В релизной версии журнал будет изменен; * Удалена головешка, вместо неё теперь из костра достаётся факел; * Изменён ландшафт ряда локаций (ЗО подтверждено, проверить другие); * Были исправлены различные вылеты и баги (очень длинный список). Известные для 423 баги: * Добыча, часть 1. На стартовой локации может не оказаться повязки; * Новый индикатор дня и ночи должен быть и в окне состояния(f) и на экране (tab); * Не все строки переведены или имеют строку для перевода; * На некоторых дистрибутивах Linux игра отказывается запускаться. Обновление 393 от 12 января 2017 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлены баг с исчезновением стрелы при сохранении или смене сцены. Обновление 392 от 11 января 2017 года (баг-фикс) * Перебалансированы параметры одежды и обуви; * Исправлены возможные вылеты при получении Обморожения; * Исправлен (в очередной раз) редкий баг с вылетом от следов на снегу; * Уменьшена яркость бликов (горения) Фонаря и Факела в руках; * Исправлен баг, который позволял хищникам в некоторых местах будить игрока; * Исправлен баг с обилием волков в Отрадной долине; * Исправлен баг, с редким получением высушенных деревцев сразу после спиливания; * Исправлен баг с проваливающимися под лед вещами после рукопашной схватки; * Исправлен баг, когда дикие животные не могли найти корректный путь к обычному месту обитания; * Исправлен редкий баг с затемнением в начале новой игры; * Исправлен баг, когда нажатие кнопки отмены иногда открывало инвентарь (только для геймпадов); * Исправлен баг с застреваниями на Одинокой топи и Острове рогатого зайца; * Исправлен баг с застреванием при попытке встать с кровати в Гараже; * Исправлен баг с неправильно работающим сейфом в Одинокой топи на уровне сложности Незваный гость; * Исправлен баг, разрушающий контейнер при разборе металлической полки в Одинокой топи; * Исправлен баг, позволяющий использовать Горн при недостаточной температуре в печи; * Исправлен баг с летающими аптечками после разбора мебели под ними; * Исправлен баг с нелокализованной кнопкой "Research" в меню книги навыков; * Исправлено фоновое размытие, когда отменяется удаление сохранения; * Исправлена отсутствующая графика повреждений для определенных предметов одежды; * Указан ненулевой бонус к весу рыбы на 4 уровне навыка рыбалки; * Указан ненулевой бонус времени рыбалки на 2 уровне навыка рыбалки; * Исправлены ошибки геометрии, не позволяющая в некоторых пещерах поднимать предметы; * Исправлен баг, когда скорость персонажа оставалась такой же медленной, если волк или медведь нападал в момент натяжения тетивы; * Исправлен баг анимации стрел; * Исправлен баг с лутом трупа на Волчьей горе; * Исправлен баг с невидимыми капканами на средних дистанциях; * В главном меню обновлен копирайт. 2016 Обновление 388 от 21 декабря 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Изменена задержка после питья или поедания чего-либо в инвентаре; * Исправлены коллизии сарая в Одинокой топи; * Исправлены небольшие проблемы наложения объектов Одинокой топи; * Исправлен выход с Одинокой топи; * Исправлен баг с застреванием медведя внутри вагона на Одинокой топи; * Теперь статистика игрока правильно загружается из старых сохранений. Обновление 386 от 20 декабря 2016 года (Решительный барахольщик) * Добавлен регион Одинокая топь; * Добавлена новая система для одежды и новые предметы гардероба; * Добавлена болезнь — обморожение; * Исправлена механика бега и, соответственно выносливости; * Исправлено остывание разогретых напитков (теперь остывают медленнее); * Время до получения Переохлаждения увеличено; * Время восстановления от переохлаждения теперь зависит от уровня сложности; * Добавлена возможность разжечь прогоревший костер заново; * Добавлен кустарник, с которого можно собрать топливо для костра; * Добавлен новый интерфейс для одежды "примерочная"; * Приманка из кругового меню переехала в пункт "действия в лагере"; * Исправлено действие кнопок, пока активна полоска прогресса в инвентаре; * Горючее теперь не портится; * Исправлен баг с вылетом вступительного ролика на Windows XP; * Исправлен редкий баг с вылетом от следов на снегу; * Исправлен баг с провалом Пушка под текстуры на ГЭС; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий корректно завершить испытания; * Исправлен баг с исчезновением аудио после смерти персонажа; * Исправлен баг с исчезновением звука ветра при нахождении внутри помещений; * Исправлен баг, позволяющий носить частично отшитую одежду или обувь; * Исправлен баг, отображающий "ремонт" вместо "читать" в меню книг при использовании геймпада; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием анимации и звука у сигнального пистолета; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием отрисовки снежного укрытия. Обновление 375 от 3 ноября 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Ивент на Хэллоуин был окончательно отключен; * Исправлен баг с болезнями "Кишечные паразиты" и "Клаустрофобия", которые приходилось лечить несколько раз (если эти заболевания были получены по время Хэллоуинского ивента); * Исправлен баг, с отображением красных светящихся глаз у волка после отключения ивента. Обновление 373 от 30 октября 2016 года (хот-фикс) * На время действия Хэллоуинского ивента отключены болезни "Кишечные паразиты" и "Клаустрофобия". Обновление 372 от 26 октября 2016 года (Хэллоуин) В игре с 10 утра 28 октября до 10 утра 1 ноября (по тихоокеанскому времени) будет добавлено следующее: * Постоянная темнота, т.е. солнце не будет вставать; * Все источники света (например, Аварийный фонарь) будут гореть в два раза дольше; * У волков будет слегка измененная модель — демонический волк; * Будут добавлены Тыквенные пироги в стратегически важных местах, которые согревают и отпугивают животных; * Будут доступны шоколадные батончики, которые содержат ОЧЕНЬ много калорий; * Будут добавлены хэллоуинские фонари из тыквы, рядом с которыми можно будет найти хороший лут. Обновление 365 от 28 сентября 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлен баг с размахиванием факела, когда не воспроизводился звук или отпугивало хищников, когда шкала выносливости была почти пустой; * Исправлен баг, когда незажженные источники света убирались из рук при подъеме предметов по двойному клику; * Исправлен баг с камерой при входе в транспортные средства, расположенные под углом к горизонту; * Исправлены вылеты при попытке выхода из игры во время сцен затемнения или во время выхода из транспортных средств; * Исправлен баг с вылетами, которые могли возникнуть при переименовании Журнала; * Исправлен баг с возможностью записи в Журнал, если персонаж умирал во время его редактирования; * Исправлен баг с исчезнувшими унитазами на старых сохранениях; * Исправлен баг с анимацией зажженной спичкой во время осмотра предмета или контейнеров; * Исправлен баг с воспроизведением звука поворота регулировки фитиля аварийным фонарем, когда в нем заканчивалось топливо; * Исправлен баг со скоростью передвижения, если напали на сидящего персонажа; * Оптимизированы звуки в Точке запустения; * Различные графические улучшения окружающей среды и исправление коллизий. Обновление 364 от 23 сентября 2016 года (Осторожный нарушитель) * Добавлен новый режим сложности "Незваный гость"; * Добавлено испытание "Добыча. Часть 2"; * С каждым прожитым днем будут происходить небольшие изменения в поведении животных, изменения (подразумевается ухудшение) погоды, понижение температуры, снижение появления восполняемых ресурсов; * Добавлены руки и соответствующая анимация для всех источников света — Фонарь, факел, Головешка, Аварийный фонарь и спички. (Пока без учета одежды на персонаже); * Добавлено ограничение, в результате которого уже нельзя бегать назад и вбок, хотя возможно бежать вперед под небольшим углом; * Добавлен функционал "подождать" в круговое меню (через "действия в лагере"). А так же добавлен новый интерфейс и описание к "спать" и "подождать"; * Исправлено поведение волков с приманкой. Для неё теперь можно использовать только мясо, рыбу и кишки. И волк теперь не будет просто так стоять, поедая приманку; * Добавлена незамерзающая вода (примерно там, где раньше был тонкий лёд) на Прибрежном шоссе и Зоне запустения. А так же функционал выбрасывания на берег полезных предметов с некоторой случайной периодичностью; * Добавлены навыки стрельба из лука и починка одежды (сюда же включены и спальники); * При старте игры для каждого уровня сложности теперь можно выбрать только определенное количество бонусов от значков; * Снежное укрытие теперь менее эффективно, а так же уменьшено количество ресурсов, достающиеся после сбора снежного укрытия; * Пользователи ОС Linux теперь могут сворачивать игру через Alt-Tab без проблем со звуком; * Перед сожжением недочитанной книги теперь выдается предупреждение; * Очистка ружья теперь не повышает соответствующий навык; * Керосин заменен на масло для лампы. Так же, приготовление рыбы теперь дает немного масла для лампы (в зависимости от её типа и веса); * Добавлены языки: Португальский, Бразильско-португальский, Испанский, Финский и Голландский; * Была обновлена используемая версия Unity и Wwise (движок для аудио); * Исправлены редкие вылеты при стрельбе из лука; * Исправлены редкие вылеты в меню костра; * Исправлены редкие вылеты в меню значков; * Исправлены редкие вылеты из-за аудио; * Исправлены вылеты в меню снежного укрытия; * Исправлены редкие вылеты из-за Клаустрафобии; * Исправлены редкие вылеты при попытке доступа к экрану Журнала; * Исправлены редкие вылеты при отмене разведения костра; * Исправлены редкие вылеты при преследовании волком; * Исправлены вылеты при разведении множества костров; * Исправлены вылеты при попытке сжечь еще непрочитанную книгу; * Исправлены вылеты при драке с волком, когда в руках был зажженный факел/фонарь/головешка; * Ножовкой теперь можно спиливать молодые клены, березу, а так же ветви/ветки; * Изменен коэффициент потери прочности ножовки при её использовании; * Добавлена возможность просматривать статус персонажа во время использования альпинистского троса. Доступ к круговому меню во время спуска или подъема все еще заблокирован; * Сохранения и достижения из тестовой ветки не будут переходить в официальную ветку; * Исправлен баг, который позволял размахивать фонарем без уменьшения усталости; * Исправлен баг, который позволял бросать приманку в снежном укрытии или транспорте; * Исправлен баг с некорректным перетаскиванием в контейнеры; * Исправлен баг с некорректным отображением режима сортировки; * Исправлен баг со звуком при скролле; * Исправлен баг с некорректным отображением деревьев или листвы через стекла автомобилей; * Исправлен баг с парящими предметами после разбора мебели в Фермерском доме; * Исправлен баг с провалом игрока через крышу снежного укрытия после подъема предметов; * Исправлен баг с поведением отладочного скриншота; * Исправлен баг с Головешкой, которая давала дополнительный бонус к теплу, если её расположить рядом с костром; * Исправлен баг черного экрана, когда игрок пытался повторить Испытание; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий зажечь факел от костра; * Исправлен баг, который позволял игроку добавить уголь в костер с малой температурой; * Исправлен баг с пропаданием звука при нажатии игроком Alt+Tab без выхода в меню; * Исправлен баг, когда снег шел сквозь стены в доме лесника; * Исправлен баг с застреванием животных на льду; * Исправлено поведение животных так, чтобы они не подходили к глубокой воде и тонкому льду; * Исправлен баг, отображающий огонь факела через закрытую дверь; * Исправлен баг с исчезновением трупов, когда они только частично находятся в поле зрения; * Исправлен баг, позволяющий развести костёр глубоко в шахтах; * Исправлен баг с зависанием звука зажигания факела; * Исправлен баг с парящими тарелками после разбора мебели на Прибрежном шоссе; * Исправлен баг с некорректным отображением расхода калорий в режиме "подождать"; * Исправлен баг с некорректным отображением требований при сборе с туши, если у игрока был навык "мастер" по разделке туш; * Исправлен баг с некорректным разделением предметов на пачки при выбрасывании их из инвентаря; * Исправлен баг с недостижимостью рюкзака на Волчьей горе; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий зажечь факел от зажженного брошенного факела или фонаря; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий смотреть статистику из Журнала, если его открывать через главное меню; * Исправлен баг с неожиданным вращением и панорамированием камеры; * Исправлен баг с некорректным значением FOV при старте игры; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием бараков на прибрежном шоссе; * Исправлен баг с дублированием альпинистского троса у западной стороны Загадочного озера; * Исправлен баг с быстрым исчезновением запроса потушить/размахивать; * Исправлен баг с неработающими эффектами факела сразу после загрузки; * Исправлен баг, позволяющий выстрелить из лука, после того, как была выброшена последняя стрела; * Исправлен баг, вызванный подъемом стрелы и натягиванием тетивы, когда Лук находился в руках; * Исправлен баг, когда в некоторых сценариях на карте Загадочного озера были все бункеры; * Исправлен баг с отображением низкокачественных деревьев в главном меню на низком или среднем уровне графики; * Оптимизация памяти; * Различные графические улучшения окружающей среды и исправление коллизий. Обновление 349 от 01 июля 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлен вылет игры, когда действие вроде Очистки или Заточки прерывалось завершением другого действия; * Исправлен баг, когда Флаффи (волк в ГЭС "Картер") появлялся со 100% вероятностью; * Исправлен баг, когда звуки, издаваемые волком, иногда проигрывались в 2D; * Исправлен баг, когда показывались некорректные кнопки в интерфейсе осмотра предмета; * Исправлен баг дублирования сообщений при попытке заправить полный Аварийный фонарь; * Исправлен баг с неправильным положением/ориентацией при входе на ГЭС "Картер"; * Исправлено место на складе Китобойной станции, где игрок мог застрять; * Исправлен баг со сменой цвета машины после смены сцен; * Исправлен баг с плавающим в воздухе рюкзаком, если разобрать кресло в Домике Зверолова. Обновление 348 от 25 июня 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий считать прогресс награды "Как часы"; * Добавлена дополнительная проверка, которая не позволяет отладочной информации постоянно оставаться на экране (ту, что доступна по клавише F8); * Исправлен баг с непреднамеренным прокручиванием журнала, при вызове его из кругового меню; * Исправлен баг с неправильным масштабированием коробки соленых крекеров. Обновление 347 от 24 июня 2016 года (баг-фикс) * Исправлен баг, вызывающий вылет игры на странице журнала или на одной из страниц костра при использовании геймпада; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий игроку покинуть снежное укрыти; * Исправлен баг, когда на присевшего игрока иногда не нападали волки; * Обновлено окно разведения костра. Теперь более понятно, что можно разводить огонь без трута с уровень навыка "Разведение огня" 3 или выше; * Исправлен баг с висящим в воздухе радио, когда стол или другую поверхность под ним разбирают; * Исправлено описание к испытанию "Белая мгла"; * Улучшена стабильность для игры на системах под управлением Linux (необходимо, чтобы начальное видео было отключено). Обновление 346 от 23 июня 2016 года (раскаивающийся ученый) * Выполнен перевод игры на новые языки: французский, шведский, корейский, китайский (Традиционный и упрощенный), японский, турецкий, норвежский; * В игру добавлено снежное укрытие, которое можно построить из кругового меню. Укрытие защищает от холода и ветра, но абсолютно не защищает от хищников; * В игру добавлены первые навыки: Разведение огня, Разделка туш, Кулинария, Рыбалка и Огнестрельное оружие; * В игру добавлены внутриигровые награды: Книжный червь, Холодный синтез, Как часы, Эксперт по кострам, Бегущий человек, Снежный скиталец; * В игру добавлены книги, повышающие навыки. Чтение книг повышает определенный навык; * В игру добавлено 2 испытания: Кочевник и Белая мгла; * В игру введен Ежегодник (календарь), для полноценной поддержки испытания Белая мгла; * Теперь невозможно крафтить в темноте сложные предметы (те, что крафтятся на верстаке). Однако простые предметы доступны для крафта из кругового меню; * Так же, теперь нельзя ремонтировать что-либо в темноте; * Размахивание факелом или фонарем теперь расходует шкалу выносливости, а не усталости; * Теперь при разломе предметов окружающего мира (ветви, ветки, мебель, занавески, тостеры, металлическая посуда и т.п.) получившиеся материалы попадают в инвентарь, а не падают на землю; * Исправлен баг с "застревавшими" на одном месте волками; * Теперь в машинах и снежных укрытиях учитывается бонус тепла от спальников; * Теперь в аптечке можно прочитать описание к положительным состояниям (согревание, улучшенный отдых); * В игре добавлены новые шрифты; * В игру добавлена настройка яркости; * Во время драки с волком уменьшено количество всплывающих иконок о повреждениях (общее число событий и повреждений осталось тоже самое); * В дневник добавлены секции: Навыки, Ежегодник, Задания; * Добавлены в интерфейс следующие действия: Построить/использовать/разобрать Снежное укрытие; * Добавлены картинки значков для всех наград; * Доступ к значкам возможен как из главного меню игры, так и из меню паузы; * Добавлены уведомления и звуковые отбивки для улучшений навыка, получения награды и получения следующего уровня навыка; * Игрок теперь будет телепортироваться в безопасное место, если он каким-либо образом провалится через текстуры; * Исправлен баг, который приводил к переключению управления с геймпада на клавиатуру/мышь, если была нажата кнопка "сделать скриншот"; * Значительно уменьшен цветовой диапазон в условиях низкой освещенности; * Для стримеров. Мы добавили возможность получать доступ ко второму монитору без нажатия комбинации Alt + Tab. (Обратите внимание, что это будет убрано в следующих патчах); Обновление 338 от 25 мая 2016 года * Исправлен баг с вылетом игры на Компьютерах Мак при выходе на улицу на локации Прибрежное шоссе; * Исправлен редкий баг вылета игры при её загрузке; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий сохранятся играм на некоторых системах Windows с поддержкой Unicode; * Исправлен баг, не сохраняющий состояние внутренних помещений Отрадной долины, если вы начали игру в этом помещении; * Откорректирован бонус к теплу во время спринта; * Добавлена невзгода "риск клаустрафобии"; * Болезнь "Кишечные паразиты" теперь есть только на сложности "Сталкер"; * Уменьшен шанс обрыва лески после успешной поимки рыбы; * Откорректирована усталость так, чтобы игроки могли отдыхать целую ночь после полноценного дн активности; * Улучшено освещение всех внутренних помещений, а так же добавлена новая система для Дневного освещения; * Добавлен ползунок "Яркость в настройках дисплея"; * Исправлен баг, с телепортацией AI во время поиска маршрута; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием респауна Медведей; * Исправлен баг с повторных появлением кнопки "принять антибиотики", когда в этот день уже было принято лекарство; * Исправлен баг с дерганьем экрана во время осмотра Увеличительных стекол; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием возможности исследования Острова Рогатого зайца. Обновление 332 от 30 апреля 2016 года * Исправлен баг, когда автосохранение не работало на некоторых системах; * Исправлен баг, когда предметы не портились в определенных контейнерах; * Исправлен баг, когда предметы становились меньше, если их достать из определенных контейнеров; * Исправлен баг, который позволял появляться большому количество ворон и их перьев в определенных местах; * Исправлен баг, когда Кишечные паразиты неправильно влияли на усталость персонажа; * Исправлен баг с медленным бегом Медведей; * Исправлен вылет игры при попытке разрядить Сигнальный пистолет; * Испрвлен баг с контроллером Стим, который мог случайно активировать действия; * Исправлен баг, когда не отображались предметы, которые должны быть видны при виде от первого лица, если выйти из рюкзака по кнопке "Tab"; * Исправлены баги с перекрытием текста в журнале и интерфейсе пользователя; * Исправлена отсутствующая локализация "нет болезней" в круговом меню; * Исправлен баг с ИИ, который отвечал за появление и исчезновение в зоне видимости; * Горящие головешки при осмотре больше нельзя добавить в рюкзак нажатием на "Экипировать"; * Исправлен баг с исчезновением кнопки сохранить Журнал после первоначального использования; * Исправлена проблема с отсутствующей иконкой сохранения во время сохранения Журнала; * Исправлен баг, когда экипированные предметы не отображались в интерфейсе Осмотра. Обновление 327 от 24 апреля 2016 года * Исправлен баг, когда на сохраненной игре версии 325 нельзя было вылечить Клаустрофобию; * Исправлен баг, когда игра вылетала при попытке зажечь фонарь от костра; * Исправлен баг, когда игра позволяла вылечить болезнь, требующую для лечения 2 таблетки, если в руках держали бутылку с последней таблеткой. Обновление 326 от 23 апреля 2016 года * Небольшие исправления в механике работы Кишечных паразитов; * Небольшие исправления в механике работы Клаустрофобии; * Убраны с экрана некоторые значки болезней; * Теперь для приготовления Чая Рейши потребуется 2 гриба вместо 3; * Исправлен баг с множественным респом волков в пещере Точки запустения; * Исправлен баг с возможным появлением ружья снаружи Домика Зверолова в испытании; * Исправлен баг с исчезновением некоторых элементов декора в некоторых домиках на Озере; * Уменьшен износ спальника при его использовании; * Заменено "R3" в опциях управления на "нажатие на RS". Обновление 325 от 21 апреля 2016 года * Исправлен баг с недоступностью некоторых ящиков или контейнеров, в которых находились шкуры; * Исправлен баг с невозможностью переназначить кнопку "Вперед"; * Исправлен баг с невозможностью отдыха, когда персонаж имел растяжение; * Убрана кнопка "Спать, пока не отдохнете", так как она вызывала некоторые баги. Этот же функционал выполняют кнопки "Отдых" и "Подождать"; * Исправлен баг с опасными заболеваниями, которые предотвращали постепенное восстановление состояния персонажа; * Сортировка предметов в инвентаре теперь осуществляется по их короткому названию (а не по их описанию); * Исправлен баг с невозможностью пройти в некоторые места Заброшенного дома Харриса; * Исправлен баг с отсутствием эффектов крови при попадании в животных из лука или ружья; * Исправлен баг, когда окно игры перекрывала окно, с информацией об отключении контроллера; * Исправлен баг с видимостью прицела, когда в руках находится Сигнальный пистолет. Обновление 321 от 20 апреля 2016 года * Добавлено круговое меню и всплывающие статусы с иконками; * Добавлены испытания: "Жертва. Часть 1" и "Безнадежное спасение"; * Добавлен предмет "Шприц первой помощи". Предмет был добавлен на некоторые локации и контейнеры, в том числе и для старых сохранений; * Добавлен новый предмет "головешка". Начиная с этого обновления из костра вместо фонаря теперь достается головешка; * Добавлена болезнь "клаустрофобия", которая возникает если провести много времени внутри посещения; * Добавлена болезнь "Кишечные паразиты", которая возникает при поедании мяса хищников (волков и медведей); * В ИИ Волка добавлено состояние "интерес". В этом состоянии волк будет следовать на некотором расстоянии за игроком, решая нападать или нет; * Во всех локациях обновлены места обитания животных (за исключением медведей); * Переработано ухудшение состояния предметов в игре. Теперь состояние предметов ухудшается с момента начала новой игры. Одежда ухудшается на основе единого коэффициента, который зависит от того где она хранится (на улице, внутри помещения или надета на игроке). Ухудшение состояния еды зависит от того где она хранится (т.е. внутри или снаружи). Для мяса/рыбы имеет значение приготовлен ли предмет или сырой. Состояние инструмента ухудшается только во время его использования; * Убрано ухудшение состояния для всех спичек; * Добавлены альпинистские трассы и камни для крепления альпинистских тросов на всех локациях (В некоторых локациях они открывают доступ в ранее недоступные места); * Добавлены новые места появления альпинистских тросов (так же и для старых сохранений); * Журналы теперь могут быть сохранены на экране смерти. Доступ к сохраненным журналам можно получить из главного меню. Доступно 10 слотов для сохранения журналов; * Добавлены префиксы к некоторым предметам одежды и еды, отражающие их состояние; * Изменена система отдыха. Теперь игрок не может спать, если не устал. Добавлен функционал "подождать", чтобы можно было "пропускать" определенное время; * Добавлено медленное восстановление здоровья, когда персонаж бодрствует и здоров (т.е. отсутствуют болезни, не замерз, нет жажды или голода, а так же нет усталости); * Добавлена невзгода "Риск переохлаждения", как раннюю систему оповещения, которая позволяет избежать "неожиданное" появление "гипотермии"; * Добавлено более расширенное отслеживание статистики для поддержки болезней "Клаустрофобия" и "Кишечные паразиты"; * Доработаны все источники света, основываясь на времени их горения, эффективности освещения и "стоимости" предмета (Головешки, факелы, фонари, аварийные фонари); * Факелом теперь можно размахивать и его невозможно бросить в кого-либо; * ИИ теперь игнорирует упавшие факелы / фонари / головешки; * Сбор веток теперь дает 3 палки вместо 2; * Сбор палки теперь дает 2 трута вместо 1; * Теперь можно разламывать ветки с помощью топорика; * Размахивание факелом/фонарем/головешкой теперь отпугивает животные только если предмет горит; * Предметы, у которых состояние становится 0% получают статус "разрушено", но все еще существуют в игровом мире; * Повышена скорость ветра, которая не позволяет развести костер, а так же "задувает" текущие костры. Это сделано для того, чтобы большие костры не гасли при неожиданных изменениях ветра; * Теперь последствия нападения Медведя отображаются после окончания анимации (Драки с волками изменены не были); * Статистика совмещена с Журналом. Доступна из главного меню, экрана смерти и из игры; * Крафт простых предметов теперь доступен из кругового меню без верстака; * Улучшена анимация подкладывания дров в костёр; * В настройках привязки клавиш, теперь есть эффект от наведения мыши; * Теперь показывается иконка укрытия в пещерах и других больших закрытых "помещениях", которые находятся на открытом воздухе; * Добавлен эффект присутствия для драк с волком (в т.ч. с помощью ножа, топора и гвоздодера); * Осуществлена цветокоррекция; * В ночное время добавлен световой эффект "обводка". Это должно помочь увидеть "ребра" сугробов и прочих предметов в ясные лунные ночи. Другими словами, ночью теперь будет лучше ориентироваться; * Улучшены текстуры и модель медведя; * Улучшены анимации волка и медведя; * Добавлены визуальные эффекты для Фонарей/Факелов/Головешек/Аварийных фонарей: теперь свет от них дрожит и моргает, когда почти погасли; * Добавлена новая система следов. Теперь они будут держаться более долгое время и будут исчезать только от погодных условий (снег, ветер и т.п.); * Увеличена дальность прорисовки падающего снега; * Улучшена система солнечных лучей. Это позволило увеличить производительность; * Повышена видимость крови на снегу, чтобы облегчить поиск раненных животных; * Добавлен эффект брызг крови когда персонаж получает эффект "кровотечение"(например, во время драки с волком), при попадании в животных и при сборе ресурсов с трупа. Так же, при попадании в животного первые следы крови будут больше, чем остальные. Это сделано чтобы облегчить поиск раненого животного; * Игра теперь поддерживает Облачное сохранение от Steam для всех систем (Windows, Mac, Linux); * Улучшенная обработка несовместимых или поврежденных сохранений. Теперь слоты с такими сохранениями будут помечены особым образом, что позволит игроку вручную удалить их и избежать системных сбоев; * Теперь первое сохранение игры осуществляется не во время первого отдыха, а сразу при старте игры; * Улучшена поддержка контроллера Steam. Все игровые действия теперь могут быть настроены на контроллер; * Выполнена оптимизация частиц на системах под управлением Windows. Это должно повысить производительность во время метелей и сильного снегопада; * Для систем Mac и Linux теперь используется система OpenGL 4.1; это должно повысить производительность; * Добавлена обработка ошибок привязки клавиш по-умолчанию (например, в этом патче добавлено круговое меню на клавишу "пробел" и если эта клавиша уже была назначена, то будет выдана соответствующая ошибка); * Иконка сохранения теперь отображается во время сохранения профиля игрока; * Добавлена архивация файлов сохранения; * Добавлен ползунок "общая громкость"; * Добавлено несколько музыкальных треков, а так же исправлено несколько ошибок, связанных с отсутствием воспроизведения фоновых музыкальных отрывков; * Исправлены ошибки, которые в некоторых случаях не воспроизводили речь персонажа. Теперь персонаж будет более "разговорчивым"; * Переработаны звуковые эффекты во время борьбы с волком и медведем; * Добавлены различные звуки шагов для разной обуви, а так же при ходьбе босиком; * Добавлено сообщение об ошибке, когда игрок пытается развести огонь без необходимых материалов; * Исправлена ошибка бесконечного цикла, которая возникала во время приготовления пищи, если использовать геймпад/контроллер; * Исправлена ошибка бесконечного цикла, которая возникала во время изготовления предмета; * Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая покинуть игру во время сохранения, что приводило к повреждению файла сохраненной игры; * Исправлена ошибка, позволяющая пользоваться разрушенными инструментами; * Исправлена в рюкзаке некорректная иконка патронов для сигнального пистолета; * Исправлена ошибка, не обновляющая экран первой помощи, когда болезнь была излечена самостоятельно, без лекарств; * Исправлен баг, убирающий в инвентарь из рук предмет, при отмене его размещения; * Исправлен баг с кровавым следом, который оставлялся только убегающими животными; * Медведи теперь появляются на карте лицом по направлению к выходу из берлоги. Это сделано, чтобы исправить некоторые ошибки в прокладывании его маршрута при попытке выйти из берлог; * Исправлена ошибка с предметами, которые остаются позади во время переходной сцены размещения предмета; * Исправлен баг с изменением положения трупов после новой загрузки сохраненной игры; * Исправлен баг, когда игрок был способен подкинуть дров в уже прогоревший костёр; * Исправлен баг с провалом камеры сквозь текстуры во время отображения меню разведения костра; * Исправлен баг, который позволял ставить силки так близко к игровым элементам, что пойманный кролик был недоступен для каких-либо действий; * Исправлен баг, который у медведя воспроизводил анимацию сна, но он уже покинул это состояние. Обновление 304 от 19 февраля 2016 года * Xbox Исправлено несколько багов адресации, которые приводили к различным повреждениям сохраненных игр. Обновление 302 от 08 января 2016 года * Исправлен баг с механизмом респауна некоторых предметов; * Исправлен баг с исчезающими дверцами на некоторых грузовых контейнерах в локации Волчья гора; * Исправлен баг, отображающий в секундах наиболее длительный разожженный костер; * Исправлен баг, когда можно было подобрать отстрелянные гильзы от сигнального пистолета; * Исправлен баг, когда при загрузке старого сохранения навыки "Очистка" и "Заточка" сбрасывались до 1; * Исправлен баг с навигацией по меню, когда левая и правая кнопки мышки были назначены на движение. 2015 Обновление 301 от 18 декабря 2015 года * Исправлен баг, когда части Пещеры на локации Волчья гора пропадали при средних и низких настройках графики; * Исправлен баг с большой нагрузкой на GPU при свернутой игре; * Исправлен баг с залипанием игрока, когда он был атакован во время подъема/спуска; * Исправлен баг с респауном животных в некорректных местах во время отдыха игрока (например, на выступах гор); * Исправлен баг с сохранением игры, когда состояние здоровья составляло 0% (т.е. смерть); * Исправлен баг, когда костер оставался гореть на покинутой локации, приводящий к очень большим значениям статистики "наиболее длительного разожженного костра"; * Исправлен баг со статистикой % исследованного мира при старте новой игры; * Исправлен баг с зависанием фейдера от черного к главному меню, если игрок колотил по клавишам перед загрузкой главного меню. Контроллер; * Исправлен баг с отображением состояний, когда было открыто меню; * Исправлена баг с окрашиванием индикаторов травм в голубой цвет, если они накладывались друг на друга; * Исправлен баг анимации сигнального пистолета, при попытке выстрелить без прицеливания; * Исправлен баг, позволяющий сменить предмет готовки во время приготовления; * Исправлен баг, с залипшими предметами, которые невозможно было взять из грузовых контейнеров; * Добавлена проверка, которая дает новым сохранениям уникальные имена (чтобы не было многократных названий "SANDBOX 1"); * Теперь у геймпада кнопка "B" всегда действует на отмену текстового ввода в дневник. Контроллер; * При поднятии вещи теперь всегда показывается её состояние; * Исправлен цвет текста на окне крафта; * Теперь вы можете использовать клавиши WASD и стрелочки для навигации по дневнику. Обновление 298 от 16 декабря 2015 года *Добавлен новый регион: Волчья гора; *Добавлена возможность взобраться или спуститься по Альпинистскому тросу; *Добавлен Сигнальный пистолет; *Добавлен экран статистики, в котором отслеживаются вся игровая информация по выживаниям в Песочнице; *Добавлен Игровой Лог, который отслеживает исследованные локации, общий статус и позволяет делать/редактировать заметки; *Добавлен Набор для чистки ружья, и возможность обслуживания Ружья с помощью этого набора; *Добавлен Точильный камень, и возможность обслуживать инструменты с лезвиями (Нож, Топорик и т.п.); *Добавлены Наборы для чистки ружья и Точильные камни во все регионы песочницы. Исправлена логика респа этих предметов так, чтобы появились после апдейта при загрузке сохранений от старых версий; *Добавлено заклинивание ружья; * Добавлено влияние усталости на раскачивание ружья в руках; * Вернули точку прицела для Лука, хотя она все еще будет исчезать, когда вы начинаете целится; * Добавлены индикаторы, которые отображаются на вашем экране при получении любого типа повреждений; * Добавлен вариант рыбачьей будки с дверью. Такая будка защищает от ветра; * Температура внутри пещер теперь будет не статическая, а зависеть от температуры снаружи; * Добавлена новая музыка для Смерти, Предсмертного состояния, а так же для Регионов; * Добавлены новые ориентиры в Отрадной долине, которые могут помочь добраться к Волчьей горе; * Теперь Деревья, Ветки, Трава и Тимофеевка луговая реагируют на ветер; * Улучшена модель и анимация для Оленя, в том числе улучшена модель его туши; * Обновлены индикаторы состояний в интерфейсе (HUD) так, что они теперь появляются только при критичном состоянии одной из шкал; * Обновлена шкала Выносливости. Теперь она более четко отображает когда персонаж не может бежать из-за невзгод, истощения и т.п.; * Обновлены текстовые заголовки Локаций; * Обновлены некоторые имена переходных локаций, чтобы они были более уникальные и отличались друг от друга; * Исправлено меню песочницы, чтобы улучшить удобство использования; * Обновлен экран персонажа с низким уровнем здоровья, теперь он лучше отражает критическое состояние здоровья; * Разблокированы все возможные Регионы в режиме песочницы. Теперь игрок может свободно выбрать стартовый регион для игры (Раньше требовалось сначала найти переход в новый регион и затем попасть в него); * Исправлен баг, отображающий горы перед металлическим забором в Отрадной долине; * Исправлен баг, когда ствол ружья дымился, после того как его уберешь в кобуру и снова возьмешь в руки; * PC/Xbox Исправлен возможный баг с залипанием Луны или Солнца над линией горизонта; * Исправлен баг, когда курсор мыши случайно покидал активное окно игры; * Исправлен баг, когда нажатия геймпада работали, хотя игра была свернута или неактивна; * Исправлен баг с излишним потреблением ресурсов при свернутой или неактивной игре; * Исправлен баг, когда игрок мог случайно развести Костёр прямо под собой (что приводило к ожогам и даже смерти); * Исправлен баг, когда персонаж мог появиться внутри скалы, после того как провалился под лед; * Исправлен баг, когда оставалось по одному из соответствующих материалов после крафта чего-либо; * Исправлен баг, когда еду с 0 Калориями можно было снова взять в рюкзак; * Исправлен баг, когда Уголь иногда респился в воздухе; * Исправлен баг, когда Ружье могло быть перезаряжено в режиме прицеливания; * Исправлен баг, когда с ружья можно было выстрелить после того как его перезарядили в режиме прицеливания; * Исправлен баг, когда прицел ружья не совпадал с его мушкой; * Исправлен баг, когда невозможно было разрубить новые еловые или кедровые ветви после респауна; * Исправлен баг с появлением материалов внутри помещения, если исходный предмет ломали снаружи; * Исправлен редкий баг с затемнением экрана при сборе с туши, на которой почти не осталось мяса; * Исправлен баг с выбросом из машины при попытке разместить там объект; * Исправлен баг, когда капкан автоматически становился установленным при перемещении неустановленного капкана; * Исправлен баг, когда Ветки, палки и ветви иногда не появлялись в зонах, где они должны появляться; * Исправлен баг, когда туши животных оттаивали, если персонаж находился внутри укрытия; * Исправлен баг, когда Самодельный нож, Самодельный топор и Гвоздодёр нельзя было использовать для очистки лунки от льда; * Исправлен баг, когда Стрелы становились очень большими при попадании в определенную поверхность; * Исправлен редкий баг с вылетом игры, сохраненной в определенную фазу луны; * Исправлен баг, когда персонаж с растяжением запястья после загрузки сохранения брал в руки ружьё; * Xbox исправлен баг, позволяющий играть без авторизации в своем профиле, что приводило к потере игрового прогресса после выключения устройства; * Исправлен баг, когда игроку требовалось провести лишнюю ночь для получения достижения "Под звездным небом"; * Исправлен баг, когда создание Чая Рейши или Чая из шиповника не позволяло получить достижение "Жить с огорода"; * Исправлен баг с вылетом игры при открытии консервов в меню приготовления Костра; * Исправлен баг, не позволяющий прервать открытие консервов или прервать процесс приготовления; * Исправлен баг, отображающий кнопки крафта во время изготовления чего-либо; * Исправлен баг, когда полностью сгоревший Фонарь можно было использовать как Воспламенитель при разведении огня; * Исправлен баг, когда зажатие обоих кнопок мыши приводило к размытию объекта и последующим его размещению в воздухе; * Исправлен баг в рюкзаке, когда для спичек отображалось "снарядить" вместо "зажечь", как будто они используются в режиме от первого лица; * Исправлен баг с исчезанием основного меню при переходе в подменю; * Исправлен баг, когда звук становился искаженным или пропадал при использовании Alt-Tab; * Исправлен баг с пропаданием ветра в Зоне запустения; * Убраны ошибочные шумы при кипячении воды или топке снега; * Исправлен баг с бесконечным звучанием Фонаря, если его уже подобрать горящим; * Исправлен баг, когда изменение чувствительности мыши в опциях игры не воспроизводило соответствующий звук; * Xbox Исправлен баг с заикающимся звучанием во время проигрывания потоковых звуков. 2014 Обновление 003 от 21 июня 2014 года * Графика: обновлена модель волка. * Геймплей и настройки: игрок спаунится рандомно, увеличение боезапаса винтовки на 10 патронов. * Меню: теперь отображается во всех разрешениях экрана. * Разное: исправлена ошибка "нарния", когда при нажатии на двери игрока телепортировало к случайному месту на открытом воздухе. (...) Здесь должен быть список и описание обновлений, но он отсутствует. Категория:Обзор